Historias rayadas - El ataque de los Timberwolves
by Guardian Darxs
Summary: La vieja Zecora tiene muchas cosas que contar, el como ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo en el bosque es una de ellas, si quieres ver como la cebra ha podido subsistir en aquel mundo estas invitado a venir. (one-shoot) (Lemon) (violacion).


**Fanfic Aventuras rayadas**

Muy bien como habrán leído en la sinopsis esto es un One-shot Lemon pero quiero hacer una especie de mini serie de esto, no tendrán relación los capítulos, puedes verlos independientemente, salteados, o de atrás hacia adelante y los vas a entender igual, de momento los subiré separados y ya luego subiré la antología completa.

* * *

 **A** lguna vez se preguntaron como es que Zecora sabe tanto?, lo leyó de un libro, se lo enseñó la chaman de su pueblo, o recibió la información de parte de sus ancestros.

Ninguna de esas es cierta, la mera verdad es que aprendió como la mayoría, a través de la experiencia propia y si te pones a platicar con ella te contará algunas historias que te podrían interesar, si quieres que te las cuente quedate y tal vez te pueda agradar.

El ataque de los timberwolves

* * *

 **\- Bosque everfree hace 15 años -**

Se ve caminar por los caminos inexplorados y misteriosos del bosque everfree a una cebra que lleva consigo una carreta con varias cosas en ella.

Esa cebra se llama Zecora y tiene 20 años, la vida le sonrió al darle un cuerpo deseable para cualquier yegua, su complexión era delgada y tenía unos pechos de copa C, también tenía caderas anchas y no le molestaba mostrarlo, al contrario le gustaba presumirselo a las yeguas que veía, vistiendo solo un sujetador verde y una falda corta también de color verde.

ella había decidió abrir sus alas y salir de su pueblo en busca del conocimiento y vivir su vida al extremo.

Zecora: y pensar que los lugareños me decían que no entrará a este lugar, si este lugar es hermoso, creo que hasta podría hacer mi casa por aquí -

Zecora tarareaba una canción que le había enseñado su madre.

Zecora:

De pronto la joven cebra escucho algo moverse entre los arbustos.

Zecora: eh? -

Zecora se aproximó a los arbustos y retiro las hojas dejando ver a un tierno conejito.

Zecora: Oh hola amiguito quieres una zanahoria? -

El conejo asintió rápidamente.

Zecora: bien creo que tengo unas en mi equipaje déjame ver - dijo para dirigirse a su carrosa y agacharse buscando la zanahoria

El arbusto en el cual estaba el conejito empezó a deformarse y a adquirir un brillo verde, el conejo corrió tan rápido como le dejaron sus patas y el arbusto se siguió deformando empezando a adquirir la forma de un lobo.

El lobo de madera también llamado Timberwolv una bestia del bosque de 3 metros de alto y con el cuerpo del mismo tamaño que un oso miro a donde se había ido el conejo e iba a perseguirlo pero su atención fue captada por un bulto verde que se meneaba de lado a lado, el Timberwolv lo olfateo y pudo sentir en su aroma, la esencia de una hembra, su instinto salió a flote y de las ramas y hojas que formaban su entrepierna un objeto parecido al aguijón de un escorpión solo que era de color verde fluorescente, sin articulaciones y bastante más gordo salió al aire.

Zecora: aja ten conejito - dijo sacando una zanahoria de su carrosa y volteando a ver al conejo

No obstante cuando volteo solo vio a una abominable bestia de madera que la miraba fijamente mientras la seguía olfateando.

Zecora: vaya, pero si tu no eres un conejito - dijo nerviosa

Zecora: zanahoria? - dijo ofreciendo la zanahoria

El Timberwolv aulló y con un movimiento de su cabeza empujó a Zecora derribandola y poniéndose encima de ella.

Zecora: oye! Un simple no bastaba! -

El Timberwolv agarro las prendas de Zecora con sus fauces y empezó a desgarrarlas.

Zecora: no!, espera no puedes hacer eso! -

El Timberwolv la ignoro al no entender su idioma y siguió hasta no dejar rastro de tela sobre el pelaje bicolor de la cebra, una vez hecho esto el lobo se posicionó un poco más atrás y empezó a frotar su miembro en el estómago de la cebra intentando encontrar el agujero de la hembra, y en su intento casi penetra el ombligo por error.

La cebra al ver sus intenciones haces uso de su diminuto tamaño y echándole tierra a los ojos logra escabullirse entre sus patas y sale corriendo.

Zecora: ugh maldita bestia pervertida ya se porqueeeeeeeeee.. - decía mientras corría pero se tropezó con una rama y caía por un barranco con pocos metros de altura.

Zecora: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! - gritaba mientras caía

Zecora terminó cayendo encima de un prado con miles de flores color púrpura y que emanaban un aroma dulce.

Zecora: ouch! -

Zecora volteo a ver a su alrededor y vio el hermoso campo en donde se encontraba.

Zecora: wow que flores tan bonitas - agarra una y la huele - y que rico huele - corta un par más y se las pone en el cabello

Zecora: muy bien ahora como subo allá tengo que volver por mis cosas no dejare que esa bestia pervertida se las quede -

Zecora intento escalar el barranco pero al poco tiempo resbaló.

Zecora: no se puede, tendré que encontrar otro camino que me lleve arriba -

Así la cebra camino por el prado en busca de un camino por el cual pudiera subir.

Pasadas unas horas Zecora encontró un camino que iba para arriba así que decidió seguirlo, a pesar de lo sucedido Zecora estaba feliz, gracias a esa experiencia había podido ver cosas muy bellas del bosque y había encontrado esas bellas flores que a pesar de haber salido ya hace unas horas de aquel prado, todo su cuerpo estaba perfumado de ese aroma dulce, quizás podría crear un perfume con estas y venderlo en el pueblo cercano.

Después de un rato más caminando Zecora llegó a un cruce donde el camino se dividía en dos, un a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

La cebra se quedó pensando cual tomar y vio en el suelo dos pedazos de madera, ella los tomó y vio que uno decía Ponyville y el otro decía zona Timberwolv.

Zecora no savia que hacer así que al final hizo un volado y decidió ir por la derecha.

Zecora camino por aquel camino que parecía ir arriba pero algo muy extraño ocurrió, durante su trayecto encontró una planicie llena de vegetación y en el centro de esta estaba su carreta, ella muy extrañada empezó a acercarse investigando si realmente era su carreta.

Efectivamente era su carreta la cual había sido movida.

Zecora: que raro yo no recuerdo haberte dejado aquí -

Zecora se coloco los amarres de su carreta y empezaba a caminar afuera del lugar pero algo la detuvo, una rama se quedó atorada en una rueda de la carreta.

Zecora: Oh vamos, como te enredaste así?! -

Zecora se inclino a retirar la rama pero al tocarla esta empezó a moverse por si sola juntándose con más ramas y hojas formando un Timberwolv, el mismo que la había atacado en primer lugar y al parecer no se había olvidado de la tierra en los ojos pues la veía con enfado mostrando sus afiliados dientes.

Zecora: Oh hola.. Sabes lamento mucho lo de tus ojos.. Pero tengo un liquido especial que te ayudará contra una infección, ahora si me dejas tomarla.. - dice nerviosa

El lobo se pone enfrente de ella.

Zecora: ok entonces no me la des, me voy a ir y no te voy a molestar más ok? - empezó a caminar hacia atras

Pero al caminar hacia atrás sin ver se topo con una pared de ramas y hojas, cuando se fijo bien resultaba ser otro Timberwolv quien la miraba fijamente, Zecora vio con terror como ahora rodeada por 10 Timberwolves no 15! Y empezó a sentir pánico y cruzo sus piernas lo más fuerte que pudo.

Entonces los lobos oliveros el aire y voltearon a ver a Zecora mientras sus miembros salían al aire.

Zecora: Emma.. Chicos les aseguro que yo no soy tan buena.. Seguramente allá afuera hay otra loba muy sexy y muy guapa, pero no la verán si no la van a buscar.. Jeje -

Los lobos aullaron.

Zecora: eso es un no? -

El lobo que se encontró primero se lanzó contra ella derribándola inmovilizandola poniendo sus patas en sus manos para que no vuelva a lanzar tierra.

Zecora: oye, oye, espera! Seguramente podemos llegar a un acuerdo! -

El Timberwolv saco su miembro empezando a empujar sobre sus piernas cruzadas intentando llegar a su vagina.

Zecora: te rascare la panza!, te comprare un hueso!, haré lo que sea pero por favor.. -

El Timberwolv empujaba más fuerte casi llegando a su entrepierna.

Zecora:.. No quiero que mi primera vez sea con un animal salvaje! -

El lobo con un último empujón aparto las piernas de Zecora y la penetro fuertemente.

Zecora: aaaaaaaaahh! -

El lobo empezó a violar a Zecora generando que esta gritara, su miembro llenaba por completo la virgen intimidad de la cebra sacando un poco de sangre, Zecora lloraba desconsoladamente al verse humillada y denigrada, intentaba con desesperación quitarse del camino de esa bestia.

El Timberwolv se dejó caer sobre la cebra matando cualquier posible probabilidad de escape.

A Zecora le costaba respirar y sus llantos fueron ahogados por la falta oxígeno.

A la bestia el estado de su juguete le importaba poco, es sólo quería disfrutar y embestia a Zecora sin piedad ni pausa.

Zecora dejó de luchar, era inútil no podía contra la fuerza de la naturaleza y se quedó ahí sollozando en silencio, peleando por respirar y cerró su ojos.

Entonces Zecora volvió a abrir sus ojos de golpe, el Timberwolv empezó a moverse más, y más y más rápido, además podía sentir como su miembro empezaba a palpitar, algo venia, podía sentirlo dentro de su ser.

Zecora: espera! Tu no pensaras en... -

El lobo empezó a gruñir y a empujar con más fuerza.

Zecora: aaaahhh, no alto!, por favor, noooooo! -

El lobo la ignoro y empezó a gruñir cada vez más y a moverse más rápido, hasta que después de unos segundos su falo no pudo soportar más y explotó dentro de Zecora.

Zecora: noooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Zecora se desplomó en el suelo, llorando y sintiendo como ahora su útero estaba lleno de algo caliente y viscoso, el lobo sacó su miembro de la vagina de Zecora y se fue de ahí como si nada.

Zecora metió sus dedos en su vagina y pudo ver como un río de líquido verde luminiscente salía de esta.

Zecora inhalo profundamente e iba a pararse, pero otro lobo se acerco a ella y puso su miembro en la entrada de su vagina.

Zecora vio esto con los ojos totalmente abiertos y no pudo hacer nada más que llorar y reír.

Zecora: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! -

No era una risa de alegría, era una de desesperación, una que dabas cuando sabías que no importara lo que hicieras el resultado sería el mismo.

Zecora abrió sus piernas y cerró sus ojos sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, al instante sintió como un segundo miembro entraba haciéndola gritar del dolor.

El mismo proceso de repitió con los demás lobos, sólo que en diferentes posiciones, Zecora no pudo aguantar más y se desmayó en el octavo lobo, pero los Timberwolves siguieron fornicando con su inconsciente cuerpo.

* * *

 **\- Tiempo después -**

Zecora estaba sentada en las raíces de un árbol grande como una casa que además estaba hueco.

Zecora escribía en un libro en blanco lo siguiente.

"Gladiola Timber

Flor silvestre de la familia de las gladiolas, nativa del bosque everfree, tiene un color púrpura claro y tiene tres hileras de pétalos, tiene un aroma dulce y es usada comúnmente en la reproducción de los Timberwolves ya que su olor activa sus instintos de lujuria, se suelen hacer criaderos cerca de estas... "

En ese momento un Timberwolv cachorro del tamaño de un Chihuahua le quita la pluma.

Zecora: oye! Máx devuelveme eso! - dijo empezando a perseguir al travieso lobo

Zecora: - suspiro - nota mental en la próxima bitácora pondré que los Timberwolves pueden tener crías con hembras que no sean de su especie, no quiero que a ninguna yegua le pase lo que a mi - dijo tumbandose en el suelo y siendo rodeada por una jauría de 20 Timberwolves cachorros

* * *

Zecora: y es así niñas porque mi casa nunca es atacada por Timberwolves, porque soy la madre de la mayoría de esos bravucónes, alguna otra pregunta? -

Applebloom y Scootaloo tenían los ojos en blanco y un color rojo en sus caras, además de que les salía un pequeño chorro de sangre por la nariz, Sweetie Belle se desmayo a la mitad de la historia.

Zecora: bueno quizás me halla excedido en mi explicación, pero como verán tengo certeza que no se meterán al bosque sin razón - les guiña un ojo

 **Fin.**


End file.
